Sexe by Booky
by Zatii-and-Booky
Summary: Song Fic sur la chanson "Sexe" de Saez, ma première, avec Harry et Draco dans le rôle principal. LIME et PWP


Salut les gens, voilà une petite song fic qui trainait dans mon ordinateur et que je viens juste de finir. Bien sûr Harry et Draco ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Et la chanson appartient à Seaz. C'est plus un PWP qu'un véritable OS. En essperant que vous allez aimer.

**Bonne lecture...**

...

Dans une chambre un lit était positionné en plein milieu, rond comme la pièce. Deux personnes étaient allongées, alanguies, un blond répondant au nom de Draco sur le dos, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant son corps nu, avec un brun, Harry, entre ses jambes écartés, entièrement habillé. Le brun étant occupé à faire gémir de plaisir son amant, le faisant supplier sous lui. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus.

_Mets ta langue ou tu sais_

Harry sortit sa langue et fit le contour du nombril de Draco, taquinant de la pointe l'intérieur. Il retira sa langue, alors que Draco poussa un gémissement.

_Non ne t'arrête pas_

Il continua de jouer avec lui, de tester sa résistance en léchant et retirant sa langue du point sensible du blond.

_Continue de lécher_

Puis passa clairement sa langue à l'intérieur, mimant l'acte sexuel.

_Que j'aime quand tu fais ça  
>en total soumission<em>

Les gémissements de Draco étaient des sons merveilleux aux oreilles d'Harry, toute une mélodie de plaisir.

_En total don de toi-même_

Harry y mettait une ardeur toute particulière, il aimait entendre les sons de plaisir du blond. Vénérant le corps du blond, comme si c'était un objet précieux.

_Fais monter l'excitation_

Sa langue abandonna son nombril pour suivre le léger duvet recouvrant le bas ventre de Draco, se dirigeant vers le bas.

_Pour l'amour et la haine  
><em>

La violence des frissons que ressentait le blond leur rappelait toujours cette violence qu'ils mettaient dans leurs combats, leur amour étant si proche de la haine qu'ils avaient cru ressentir.

_Mets ta langue ou tu sais _

La langue fougueuse, encouragée par les réactions du blond, continua son chemin arrivant vers la toison blonde.

_Non ne t'arrête pas_

Il contourna l'obstacle, glissant sa langue le long de l'aine du serpentard, arrivant à la base du sexe dressé.

_Continue de lécher_

Il passa sa langue sur la longueur, atteignant l'extrémité rougeoyante, sensuellement.

_Que j'aime quand tu fais ça_

Arrachant au blond nombre de gémissements et d'allaitements de plaisir, de désir.

_En total soumission_

N'étant plus vraiment capable de savoir où il est, n'aillant seulement conscience du brun et de sa langue sur son sexe, tournoyant autour du gland.

_En total don de toi-même_

Harry appréciait, aimait cajoler son petit ami de cette manière,

_Fais monter l'excitation _

pour le rendre fou, fou de désir, fou de lui.

_Pour l'amour et la haine_

Faisant alors oublier toutes ces années de haine pour ne trouver qu'amour et plaisir.

_Ça fait du mal ça fait du bien  
>Ça fait du mal ça fait du bien<em>

Le ressenti de Draco était tellement fort que son sexe pulsait contre la langue du brun, de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, dû à cette attente, à ce désir d'être libérer.

_Mets ta langue où tu sais _

Harry abandonna le sexe du blond pour continuer son chemin, allant trouver son délicieux petit trou brun, la langue passant et repassant dessus, allant titiller légèrement l'intérieur.

_Plus profond que ça_

Draco geint de frustration, écartant encore plus ses cuisses, incitant Harry à y aller plus profondément. Harry obtempéra.

_Continue de bouger_

Glissant sa langue à l'intérieur du trou plissé, se délectant du gout musqué du blond,

_J'aime quand tu fais ça_

se délectant de ses gémissements sans fin, alors que ce dernier essayait d'écarter encore plus ses cuisses.

_En total soumission _

Suppliant le brun d'aller plus loin, d'être plus rapide, plus vif.

_En total don de toi-même_

Bougeant inconsciemment son bassin, essayant de s'empaler sur ce muscle humide. Harry accepta immédiatement, aimant cette sensation,

_Fais monter l'excitation_

aimant rendre fou Draco, alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser, à se tenir, n'étant qu'excitations et plaisirs.

_Pour l'amour et la haine_

Ils étaient si loin de leur passé.

_Ça fait du mal ça fait du bien_

Les chaires s'écartant de plus en plus sous les assauts répétés de Draco et d'Harry, faisant ressentir une légère douleur à Draco, mais l'humidité et la dextérité supplantaient tout cela, il n'était que plaisir.

_Ça fait du mal ça fait du bien  
><em>

La crampe gagnant peu à peu le brun qui l'ignorait, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le corps de l'être aimé, de l'être désiré.

_Ça fait du mal ça fait du bien_

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que, Draco son sexe rendu trop douloureux par les vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissait, ressenti le besoin de se libérer.

_Ça fait du mal ça fait du bien_

Il porta alors sa main à son membre et la langue divine d'Harry avec l'aide de cette main le fit venir entre ses doigts, quelques gouttes tombant sur le haut du dos du brun. Il remonta le long du corps du blond pour se laisser choir sur lui alors que ce dernier reprenait difficilement son souffle. Ses bras finirent par venir entourer son amant, reposant ses mains reposant sur les résidus de son plaisir, le faisant rire d'une voix rauque. Son rire se retrouva accompagné par celui du brun, faisant retomber la tension de la pièce.

...

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**


End file.
